The subject matter disclosed herein relates to dispensers for sheet products.
Sheet products may be formed into cylindrical rolls having an inner core. The inner core may be removed, and the sheet product may be dispensed in segments. The segments may be drawn by the user from the center of the sheet product roll.
Drawing segments from the center of a sheet product roll allows a user to easily remove sheet products from a roll while the roll remains stationary.